yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Objects/0 to 99
0 center One of the most common object models in the game, because its number is obviously 0. Used in CHECKER BOARD. 1 400px|center Green when approaching, but red once close enough. If far away, it will be blue but this can't be seen normally due to the rendering distance. Used in CHECKER BOARD. 2 400px|center Same behavior as 1. Used in CHECKER BOARD. 3 center Looks like a maze, but may be something else. Clearly intended for CHECKER BOARD, but isn't used there. 4 center A white ball that appears on a few spots on top of the hills in CHECKER BOARD. Lots of technical ladybugs in Beetle Battle use this ball as their model. The player can hit it, but will be unable to pass through it, as it is solid. File:BeetleUnusedWhiteBallOnCheckerBoard.PNG|In CHECKER BOARD. This is one of a few white balls present in the course. 5 center This seems to be an object model drawing a white big "line" meant to follow the main path of Coventry Cove. The fact that it doesn't exactly follow the main path (it is a little bit off at some places) implies it is intended to be displayed a part of some sort of course map model. This is the one representing the start. The purpose of this one and the three other related object models are unknown, though. 6 center This seems to be an object model drawing a white big "line" meant to follow the main path of Coventry Cove. The fact that it doesn't exactly follow the main path (it is a little bit off at some places) implies it is intended to be displayed a part of some sort of course map model. This is the one representing the main part. The purpose of this one and the three other related object models are unknown, though. 7 center This seems to be an object model drawing a white big "line" meant to follow the main path of Coventry Cove. The fact that it doesn't exactly follow the main path (it is a little bit off at some places) implies it is intended to be displayed a part of some sort of course map model. This is the one representing the path to the left of the finish barrier that you follow on the first and second laps. The purpose of this one and the three other related object models are unknown, though. 8 center This seems to be an object model drawing a white big "line" meant to follow the main path of Coventry Cove. The fact that it doesn't exactly follow the main path (it is a little bit off at some places) implies it is intended to be displayed a part of some sort of course map model. This is the one representing the path leading to the finish. The purpose of this one and the three other related object models are unknown, though. 9 center Some kind of barrel. 10 center The broken version of the barrel. If a certain object was intended to be destroyed in some way, a separate object model is placed after it. 11 center The 2-Point Bonus Box. 12 center The broken version of 2-Point Bonus Box. 13 center Unknown object. 14 center Appears to be linked in some way to 13. 15 center A test object of some kind. File:BeetleObjectModel15HiddenDetail.png|The object has hidden detail inside 16 center Unknown object. 17 center A construction object of sorts. This object has an animated texture. 18 center The broken version of the object above. This object has an animated texture. 19 Concept for the main menu? Duel here became Two Player. Bug Hunt is the early name of Beetle Battle. A big white box surrounds the text. 20 center Lowercase a. 21 center Lowercase b. 22 center Lowercase c. 23 center Lowercase d. 24 center Lowercase e. 25 center Lowercase f. 26 center Lowercase g. 27 center Lowercase h. 28 center Lowercase i. 29 center Lowercase j. 30 center Lowercase k. 31 center Lowercase l. 32 center Lowercase m. 33 center Lowercase n. 34 center Lowercase o. 35 center Lowercase p. 36 center Lowercase q. 37 center Lowercase r. 38 center Lowercase s. 39 center Lowercase t. 40 center Lowercase u. 41 center Lowercase v. 42 center Lowercase w. 43 center Lowercase x. 44 center Lowercase y. 45 center Lowercase z. 46 center A green transparent ball of some kind. 47 center What looks like a black floor, purpose unknown. Originally Vanalker thought this object model froze the game. 48 center A glass object. 49 center Its broken version. 50 center 10-Point Bonus Box. 51 center Broken version of said box. 52 center Another test object. File:BeetleObjectModel52Transparent.png|It's possible that the object will turn invisible from certain angles if viewed with a certain? plugin 53 center This object may have been intended to be placed inside the mine in Coventry Cove. 54 center This implies the player could destroy it. 55 center A ladybug that only appears as long as you have a debug menu up. Unknown purpose. 56 center The minecart. 57 center The 3D Nintendo 64 logo goes unused. 58 center A small untextured orange traffic cone (it looks like that, though) 59 center A construction object of sorts. This object has an animated texture. 60 center Broken version of object model 59, has an animated texture. 61 center 5-Point Bonus Box. 62 center Broken version of 5-Point Bonus Box. 63 center Skybox for environment #0. 64 center A green star. 65 center An unused tree. 66 center An unused tree. 67 center The Volkswagen logo. 68 center A spinning Volkswagen logo. 69 center Lightning bolt-like effect 70 center A very faint animated object. 71 center Another animated object. 72 center Skybox of CHECKER BOARD and ROUND TRACK. 73 center Skybox of DRAGSTRIP. 74 center Coventry Cove's skybox. 75 center Lake of Coventry Cove. 76 center Wicked Woods' skybox. 77 center Mount Mayhem's skybox. 78 center Sunset Sands' skybox. 79 center A black wall used to cover the upper entrance to xx. 80 center This environment object is used by Sunset Sands. 81 center Inferno Isle's skybox. 82 center Metro Madness' skybox plus the buildings and that one wall. 83 center The loop used in DERBY. 84 center Skybox of TEST ROAD and TEST GRID? 85 center The lake in TEST ROAD and TEST GRID. 86 center A full Beetle. 87 center A full Beetle of some kind. 88 center A full Beetle of some kind. 89 center A Beetle with its brakes on. 90 center A Beetle where parts of it don't render 91 center A Beetle where parts of it don't render 92 center Alien Beetle 93 center This pretty interesting Beetle isn't used anywhere in the game. File:BeetleObjectModel93Montage.png 94 center This looks like the one that appears when you use the Nitro Box. 95 center A full Beetle of some kind. 96 center Chrome Beetle 97 center Police Beetle 98 center Daisy Beetle 99 center A crushed Beetle?